


Size Doesn't Matter

by lizandletdie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, PWP, tiny!rumple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rumpelstiltskin gets shrunken by a curse, Belle provides a pleasant distraction, and I pretend like this never happened.  It is EXACTLY what you think it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of this story is: don't give into peer pressure, kids. I would like to dedicate this to all my friends who kept nagging me to write this story. You're all awful and I hate you.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

 "How in blazes did you get trapped in there?" Belle asked as she scooped up the little clear ball. The question was mostly rhetorical, as she knew from his scowl that Rumpelstiltskin would never tell her the details of this.

"Never mind that," he snapped. She was mostly successful in hiding her mirth at the squeak in his voice due to his tiny size. "It was not part of the plan, let’s just leave it at that."

She rolled her eyes at the diminutive Dark One. He would currently fit nicely in the palm of her hand, were she to get him out of the ball. Or in a pocket, now that she thought about it. There were many advantages to having a tiny little sorcerer, actually. She wondered if he might let her keep him that size for awhile.

"What do you need me to do?" she said finally, deciding that he would probably be offended were she to offer him a ride on her shoulder.

"Carry me upstairs," he muttered. "I need to see my books. You…might have to read them to me."

She smiled, holding the ball protectively close to her chest as she walked to the stairs.

 

Thankfully, Belle had been able to crack the glass ball like an egg to release Rumpelstiltskin from his captivity. He refused any explanation beyond muttering something about a goblin king who would pay for this and Belle decided to let the matter rest. He'd been forced to accept a ride on her shoulder whilst he directed her in which tomes to pull down for further reading, but kept losing his balance as she turned and went from the ladder to the work bench to unload her stacks. Finally, after she just about broke her leg trying to catch him _and_ not drop the heavy books, she picked him up gently, pulled the neck of her bodice away from her body and dropped him in.

“Belle,” he exclaimed indignantly (or as indignantly as he could manage while approximately nine inches tall). “What are you doing?”

“You keep slipping,” she said as calmly as she could manage. “This way at least I don't have to worry about keeping hold of you and the spell books. Plus you'll be able to see easier.”

He didn't argue, but he didn't relax, either. Instead he was clinging to her chemise like his life depended on it (although it sort of did) and trying very hard to touch her with as little of his body as possible. She did feel rather sorry for him, this whole situation was incredibly strange after all.

When she finally had all the books he thought he might need, she gave him a gentle pet on the head with her finger. He was like a house cat who couldn't quite decide if he liked being touched or not. He didn't yell at her to stop, but he refused to relax either. Instead, he stood stock still as her breast held him in place, as though by refusing to acknowledge their awkward situation he could make it not be happening. Well, whatever he had to do to get him through this Belle was willing to deal with.

“What now?” she asked.

“We need to find a way to break a curse,” he said simply.

“You don't know how to do that?” she teased, but he scowled at her and climbed out of her dress to land on the table.

“I can break many curses, dearie,” he replied. “But some of them are _less complicated_ than others.”

“Is there any particular order we should start in?”

Belle eyed the stack of books warily. She loved reading, but spell books weren't exactly her forte and he wasn't really capable of working alone right now. This was going to be a long day.

“Unfortunately, no,” he replied with a tiny little grimace. “This isn't the sort of magic I usually dabble in.”

“There's a sort of magic you don't dabble in?”

He scowled at her.

“There are many types of magic, dearie. You'd do well to remember that.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” she replied. “Now, where would you like to start?”

 

It was a long afternoon for the pair of them that faded into a long evening. Belle was flagging, but Rumpelstiltskin was proud of her effort at least. She'd been dutifully opening books, turning pages, and reading out sections where the text was too big for him to read comfortably. He'd never really put too much thought into the way his eyes worked, but he supposed it made sense in a way that he would find it taxing to read things that were too large for him.

As soon as he was back to size, he was going to swear vengeance on that damn goblin king and everything he stood for. But first, he had Belle to deal with. She was yawning and seemed to be having trouble holding her eyelids up.

“You should take a nap,” he said finally. “I can make do without you for awhile.”

“You can't turn the pages,” she pointed out entirely reasonably.

“I can spin straw into gold, kill a fairy with a snap of my fingers, or send you to the top of a mountain if I wanted to,” he replied testily. “I can most certainly manage a book while you take a nap.”

“You should rest too,” she insisted. “You're getting cranky.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to inform her that he most certainly was _not_ cranky but thought better of it – she would merely take that as proving her point. Instead, he sat and seethed as she scooped him up and carried him to her room.

“What in blazes am I doing in here?” he asked, mildly shocked. He'd never been in her room since he'd given it to her. They had reached a sort of tacit agreement that this place was _hers_ and he wasn't to come in without express permission, and he'd never dared ask for that.

“Would you rather I left you in your room?” she asked rhetorically. “I don't feel right leaving you by yourself when you're this small. What if a bird got in the house? Or a cat?”

“I am still a sorcerer,” he argued. “If anything were to come into the tower I assure you I could handle it.”

“You say that now,” she said with a smile. “But wait twenty minutes and you'd be screaming for me to get you out of a spider's web.”

“That was one time!” and it had been a very large spider, hardly a comparable situation.

“Either way,” she added, plopping down on her bed. “I'll feel better if you're not alone.”

“I suppose I don't have much of a choice?”

“Not unless you plan to magic yourself out of here,” she said simply.

He supposed he could, but he was trying not to use too much magic (at least not that sort) for fear of it backfiring due to the curse still on him. So he was, essentially, trapped.

“That's the spirit,” Belle said sweetly as she sat down gingerly on the bed and set him down next to her. “We'll have you all fixed up soon enough, Rumple.”

He was spared answering by her petting him again with her finger. She'd done that a few times since this all began and it perturbed him how much he enjoyed it. She was always ridiculously tactile and was constantly touching him, though usually not to this extent. Belle kicked her shoes off and settled down on top of the coverlet next to him.

“You're going to catch a chill,” he scolded her and he didn't know why he bothered. She was a grown adult, she could decide for herself if she was too cold.

“ _Someone's_ magic keeps a fire banked,” she pointed out. “I rarely bother with the blankets at all, even when I'm not wearing clothes.”

Well, _that_ was certainly a mental image, wasn't it? He must have shown some indication of the direction of his thoughts, as she quickly flushed pink.

“I meant when I'm sleeping,” she blurted out. “I sleep in a chemise, I mean...oh gods.”

She buried her face in the pillow, shoulders shaking with laughter.

“Are you alright?” he queried. This was such a surreal evening.

“Yes,” she said, turning to face him with eyes crinkled shut with laughter. “I'm sorry, it's just so strange having you be in here...and tiny.”

“Well, size isn't everything,” he teased, earning another giggle from her. This was strange, but oddly comfortable. They'd become close these last few months, but this was uncharted territory. Even if she was treating him more like a house pet than a master, the affection was...pleasant. Very pleasant.

She was laying on her side with her head on her pillow, and he wasn't sure what to make of her gaze. He sat cross-legged with his back against the other pillow and fidgeted a bit.

“Do you sleep?” she asked him softly. “I just realized I've never seen you tired.”

“I do,” he replied. “Just not as much as you.”

She scowled.

“I don't mean it like that,” he huffed. “I never needed much sleep to begin with, but magic makes it less necessary.”

“Oh,” she said with a soft yawn. “When did you get magic?”

“That's a story for another time, dear,” she was fading and he'd said more than he meant to. “You should take your nap before the beast puts you back to work.”

He was taken by the sudden urge to kiss her forehead and tuck her in, of course he was far too small now to do that. Maybe once this was over, if the situation presented itself.

“You're not a beast,” she said softly, planting a soft kiss on the top of his head before settling back against her pillow. “But sleep well, Rumpelstiltskin.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to remind her that he wasn't going to sleep, but he didn't. She needed to stop arguing with him and settle down. Eventually, she did just that – her eyes fluttered closed and her breath settled into a slow rhythm.

He sat for awhile, watching Belle sleep. He could leave her, but she'd be disappointed if she woke up and he was gone. Why that bothered him was best left unexamined, but he didn't really mind it, either. He let himself examine her while she slept, a privilege he rarely indulged in while she was awake. She was still on her side, body angled slightly towards him, and her lips were parted just enough to be enticing. He slowly became aware of her breathing growing harder and her eyes darting back and forth behind the lids. She had a thin sheen of sweat beginning to bloom, as well, and the skin of her chest and neck was beginning to develop a slight flush.

Was she ill? She'd seemed alright earlier, but perhaps that's why she'd been so tired. Before he could stop himself, he was walking over to her and placed a hand on her forehead. She was maybe a little warm, but not feverish. Curious.

As he was touching her, her eyes fluttered open and she jerked away from him.

“Oh, Rumpelstiltskin!” she breathed. “You startled me.”

“You were flushed,” he blurted out, as though apologizing for touching her. “I was checking for a fever.”

“I was having a dream,” she said softly. “I'm sorry I worried you.”

He could still see her pulse beating heavily in her throat, and wanted to ask her what she'd been dreaming but his throat closed involuntarily at the way her pupils dilated as she looked at him.

“No matter,” he smirked. “What was the dream about?”

She blinked at him a moment and he was about to say something else to distract her again, but she surprised him by answering.

“You,” she said in a small voice, the blush from her chest spreading up to her face.

“Oh,” he forced out. “And...what was I doing in this dream?”

He shouldn't ask that, he really shouldn't. He didn't want to know, because if it was what he both hoped and feared it might be then –

“Um, well,” she bit her lip and glanced back at him. “You were still this size, but...I don't know.”

She buried her face in her hands and _oh gods_ it was what he thought. The words _how_ and _why_ and _what now_ were running through his mind but they were soon overwhelmed by the now undeniable fact that Belle was dreaming about him in what was apparently a sexual manner.

“I don't even know why I told you that,” Belle admitted. She was still bright red and he was still dumbstruck. “I'm sorry.”

She went to stand and he had a hand on her arm to try to stop her before he could think through what a bad idea it was but the revelation that Belle might want him had rendered him nearly speechless.

She stopped and looked at him for a second and he knew he had to say something else but he couldn't think of what would possibly work here.

“Wait,” he finally managed. “Let me try something.”

Belle settled back on the bed. This was when he realized he had no idea what he actually wanted to do. If he'd been full sized, it would have been easy (well, easier). He'd press himself against her, and caress her breast through her bodice, kissing her neck and shoulder gently until she was arching into his touches. Then he could touch her all over, and kiss her and then maybe see where it went from there. But he was currently about the length of her forearm and that was largely out of the question. Still, though, he was sure there was something he could do.

“Close your eyes,” he instructed and was relieved when she obeyed without question.

Now he just had to figure out what to do next. He hopped from the bed onto her torso. It took a bit of athleticism, and he was thankful he was more physically capable as the Dark One than he'd ever been before in his life – otherwise he doubted this ever would have been possible.

Belle didn't seem to be disturbed by this turn of events, which was encouraging. It didn't take him too long to get the knot lacing up the front of her bodice untied, and then open it wide, leaving him access to her breasts. She was still wearing stays and a chemise, but the thin material still left visible the dusky pink of her nipples and the soft fall of her chest. It occurred to him that at his current size he could quite comfortably rest between them. That was definitely an idea to revisit later, because for right now he had one goal: her enjoying herself enough to want him to touch her again.

Rumpelstiltskin decided to turn his attention to her nipples first. Granted, he was going to have to pick his favorite as there was no way for him to reach both but that was a small sacrifice as he came to rest on her right breast and put his hand on her nipple. He could just about fit his whole hand around it, but he was too small for it to fit in his mouth. Instead, he tweaked and teased it, squeezing until she was panting. Good, this is what he'd wanted – what he'd always wanted, he realized. He wanted her beneath him and gasping as he touched her, even if he did happen to be approximately an eighth of his normal size.

Belle was squirming, and he could tell that she was trying to control herself so as not to throw him off, but he couldn't resist testing her resolve as he put his mouth on her nipple and licked. She gasped, and bucked beneath him. He was almost thrown off, but managed to keep his balance.

“Haven't you ever touched yourself, Belle?” he teased her.

“Ah, not like that,” she said with a soft gasp. “And not there.”

He tsked, continuing to touch her.

“Lovely Belle,” he cooed. “Beautiful Belle...who never knew to touch herself here.”

He turned his attention to her other breast, then, stroking and toying with her nipple as she arched. That was when a wicked, evil thought occurred to him.

“So where do you touch yourself?”

Her eyes flew open at the question, but she didn't immediately cast him off of her – she simply stared.

“Show me,” he begged. “I promise I'll take care of you, Belle.”

She nodded, because she trusted him. He couldn't quite understand how or why, but she trusted him with this even as she slowly hitched her skirt up to her hips and slid her drawers down to her knees, kicking them off.

He didn't have to be told to climb down her body as she tentatively moved her hand to cup herself. She was moving her palm against the apex of her sex while two fingers slid into her, moving in and out. He could see her arousal glistening and easing her movement and he waited a moment longer before nestling between her thighs and moving her hand away. From his position between her legs, her clitoris was about perfectly placed at chest height. Rumpelstiltskin placed a hand on either side of the sensitive nub and rubbed, letting his fingers dance over her. This was something she couldn't do to herself, after all. It was already swollen from desire, and she was letting out little whimpers of pleasure as he slid the skin back and licked across it over and over again.

As he teased her, Belle began panting and gasping harder and louder, and he was completely obsessed as he felt her shiver and cry out when her climax claimed her. He was painfully hard from the entire experience, even as the rest of him was aware that this was no time to seek his own release. Not when he had been given this once in a lifetime chance to see Belle this intimately.

He'd never seen a woman this close before – for a variety of reasons not all of which were related to his size – and it was fascinating to see the way she glistened invitingly. He couldn't resist the temptation and slid his hands into her, massaging her entrance gently. She was warm and soft and so, so tempting. Belle had gasped at the shock initially, but as he continued his gentle caresses she seemed to relax into it.

As he went on, he became more bold, moving his hands deeper and deeper into her until he had both arms buried within her. Belle was gasping already, and he continued his exploration unhindered. He found a spot towards the front of her that made her gasp louder, and he experimented with different ways to touch it and different places. Within moments, he had her panting his name and he could actually feel her beginning to tighten around his arms. He slid one arm back out, returning it to her clit – teasing and licking the nub as he stroked her from within. This time, she practically screamed as she shuddered and he felt her muscles contracting around him in climax.

This time, rather than returning to her entrance he climbed back up onto her, moving back up towards her, desperate for her attention now that he was covered in her juices.

Belle's breathing was still labored and her skin flushed, but she smiled at him dreamily as he approached.

“That was amazing,” she said in a sated voice before a kiss on his head.

They were both taken by surprise when, in a flash of gold he returned to his original size on her bed.

“What happened?” she exclaimed, sitting up on her elbows and staring at him openly.

“I don't know,” he said honestly.

There was no logical reason for her innocent kiss to end the curse the Goblin King had cast on him, after all. Unless...no, that didn't bear thinking about. At least not when she still had her skirt hitched over her hips and he was finally big enough to make use of both her breasts at the same time. Any other realizations could wait.


End file.
